Goku's Reputation
by 0KairiYajuu0
Summary: The characters are introduced to the fanbase and three of them grow jealous of Goku's popularity. They decide to do something that would force him to share the wealth, but what happens to their friend because of it is much worse than they could have imagined.
1. Chapter 1: Interaction

**Author Notes:** I originally planned this to be a series of AMVs to a playlist of songs that I had made but I recently lost all drive to edit or to even draw yet somehow a new drive to pick up writing has popped up. So I might be starting late but let's see what we can do. This is just a fun side-project that I won't be getting edited at all cause I'm not an Author by any means and I don't plan to be one. I just need something to let my energy out on.

 **Goku's Reputation**

Chapter 1: Interaction

No interaction.

That was the rule they each agreed upon.

Observation was free game but communication was off limits.

They all decided it was best to leave the fame to Mr. Satan and to not let that other dimension, or whatever they were calling it now, know they were watching.

It was odd, seeing all these strangers worship them. The popularity polls were Krillin's favorite part but the arguments over what was dubbed "power-scaling" were also fun. Seeing how many people got genuinely upset at one another over who would win if he fought Tien was, interesting, to say the least.

Obviously, Goku dominated the popularity polls. Krillin read the manga-form of their lives and the accuracy amazed him. With Goku as the main character and an accurate representation of him, it's no wonder he was on top. Goku didn't care, though. Of course he didn't. He didn't read the fanfiction, he didn't check the forums and he didn't flinch at the landslide of victory he had over popularity.

Vegeta was always second but wasn't even close. He turned it into a competition as was natural for him. Krillin noticed that Vegeta's fans tended to mirror his attitude but not always. They mirrored the idea of making the popularity polls a competition but they also cried and wailed at Goku getting the final kill against Buu. Vegeta scoffed at that. He said "If they were real fans of mine, they would accept my plan as the superior method for beating Buu."

Poor Yamcha was somewhat of a joke in the community though he had his circle of fans. One of which drew him with a daughter that he used the Dragon Ball's to gain. Yamcha has toyed with the idea, wondering if the daughter would turn out the same. He seemed happy to follow the few fans he had for this reason though every once in awhile he would tease Goku about sharing fans.

Krillin couldn't lie, he wished there was a way for Goku to split his fans with some of his friends.

Of course, there was one way but Krillin shook his head and pushed that thought aside. It would be so easy to do, but it would require interacting and there was one rule they had when it came to that other place.

No interaction.


	2. Chapter 2: A Story Told

Chapter 2: A Story Told

Krillin stood at the door and let out a sigh. Why were they meeting at Tien's house? When did they ever meet at Tien's of all places? Why all the secrecy? Krillin had to take off work and lie to his wife about where he was going for this. He hoped it was worth it.

Well, he supposed the only way to find out was to knock on the door and ask. Yamcha answered and looked around. "You didn't tell anyone you were coming here, right?"

Krillin raised an eyebrow. "No. I followed your instructions perfectly. Yamcha, why are we meeting here? Why couldn't we have met up at my place? You know this is way out of the way for me, right?"

"Well, because then your wife would know plus, you and I both live in the city. There's too many people that could over hear us. Now come on, Tien and I have already talked about it so we just need you."

"Talked about what?" Krillin walked in and noticed how cosey the area was. There Tien sat at the kitchen table, looking as serious as always. Suddenly Krillin felt like he was a criminal involved in a heist. "Yamcha, you know, if you need money you could always just ask. It's no shame."

Yamcha stared with wide eyes. "Huh? No – no I'm fine. It's not that at all it's – well – look just sit down. Tien, how about you explain?"

Krillin sat down and looked to their three-eyed friend for help. Whatever these two were planning it had better be good.

Tien sighed and sat up straight. "Krillin, you know how we can all feel our fans, right?"

"Yeah, of course I do." Now he was even more confused. "It's a weird sort of energy that sits there and moves around depending on what's going on in the community. What about it?"

Yamcha took over. "Well, try to imagine what Goku must be feeling."

"Probably something great." Krillin assumed. "Honestly, I'm jealous of it but what of it?"

Yamcha grinned and Tien continued. "That right there. The jealousy. All three of us feel the same. Krillin, have you ever thought about changing that? Have you ever wondered what it would feel like to have as many fans as Goku or Vegeta?"

Krillin frowned. "You're worrying me, Tien. So what if I have? There's nothing we can do about it."

Yamcha leaned forward on the table, clearly getting excited about the conversation. "There is one way. Krillin, you and I have both teased Goku about getting him to share his fame so that's why I asked Tien if we could bring you along but you have to be cool about this."

"About what?"

"About convincing the fans that Goku isn't perfect."

Everything froze. Suddenly the atmosphere was very tense and serious in the silence. Krillin opened his mouth and then closed it. Was Yamcha serious? Did he really hear that right?

"Come on" Krillin finally broke the silence, "you know they don't believe that. They know all about his flaws already."

"But what if we made some up?"

There was the deafening silence again. This time, Tien cut in. "Krillin, we all know that they know Goku isn't perfect but have you seen the way they talk about him? They worship him, Krillin, more than any of us could possibly imagine. He's like an infallible God to them."

Krillin glared at Tien. "I think he's earned that. They all read the same story, our story, the story we lived, I don't see anything wrong with them giving him the credit he's due."

Yamcha groaned. "Come on, Krillin. It's not even that big of a deal. If we convince a few idiots of a lie or two, then we'll get those fans. Goku's said himself that he wouldn't care if we shared them."

Krillin hummed and crossed his arms in thought. "So what you're saying is that if we broke the one rule we gave each other for long enough, we could feel whatever Goku must be feeling now?"

Yamcha nodded, getting excited. "Yes, exactly! It would be so easy, we just go in, tell a dumb story that we all agree on here tonight and then watch as it feathers out and causes a few people to change who their favorite character is."

Tien joined in. "Hopefully it'll be changed to one of us."

Krillin sat there in thought. It really would be incredibly easy and it's not like it would hurt Goku any. None of them have ever experienced anything bad from the community even when there were people that disliked them. Just go in, spread a few falsehoods about Goku and then leave it be. He wish he could say he was better than this but that jealousy was a dark and powerful mistress indeed.

He sighed. "Alright. Since it won't really hurt anything, I'll help you out. So, what do we do?"

Yamcha grinned. "Easy. We all agree on a caricature of Goku, I'm thinking, we tell them he's selfish and stick by that. Then we take on different persona's and enter the community, starting with the forums."

They talked all day about different ways to go about discussing with the community. They traded alias ideas and new flaws to drown out the reality of Goku's reckless nature. Eventually Krillin had to return home and he did so with a heavy conscious.

He just had to keep reminding himself that nothing bad would happen. He was sure nothing bad would happen. It was all just a fun game, nothing more. Just a fun game.

Just a fun game where nothing bad would happen.


	3. Chapter 3: Gone

Chapter 3: Gone

It was a nice feeling those fans gave him. Sure Goku didn't really care about what they were saying but he still appreciated what they did for him. Ever since that connection was made he'd felt full of life like never before.

Krillin kept him up to date on those popularity polls, checking them religiously, and Goku told him what he could about the feeling of being on top. It wasn't pride or anything of the sort. That connection to those fans was a new feeling all together. A certain warmth that called him to happiness.

His wife certainly noticed the difference. She didn't really feel much of anything but the occasional spark. The week of her birthday was always exciting, though, almost as if those guys knew it somehow and purposely set out to make her happy on that day. He appreciated that.

His fans apparently thought Goku was some great person worth celebrating. Goku didn't really see it. He just did what anybody would do in the situations he was handed. Honestly, he felt a little awkward getting all the praise and Yamcha constantly bugging him about it didn't help matters.

He sighed. Sometimes he wished this never happened, even if everyone else seemed to enjoy it.

Suddenly, while Goku was outside slacking off on tilling the fields, he felt a dip. It was subtle but it was there and slowly it started to drop more and more. He shook his head and went back to work, hoping the repetitive motion would ease the feeling.

It didn't.

Hours passed and it was still getting worse. At first he thought maybe the connection to those fans of his was disappearing like he had hoped but this was different. This wasn't just losing the warm and comforting feeling, this was adding a cold and isolated sensation.

He couldn't really describe it if he tried.

This wasn't just losing fans, this was losing his sense of purpose.

Goku stopped.

That wasn't like him. That wasn't like him at all. What was this? Why did it gnaw at him? What was gnawing at him?

He stopped and sat down. Maybe he just needed some water? No, this wasn't dehydration. He'd felt that before. Maybe he should talk to Chichi.

Just as he thought of that he heard a whisper: "Not a real couple." To his disdain, that was only the first of the many whispers that began to haunt him.


	4. Chapter 4: Dance with the Devil

The first moves were predictable and easy to dodge. Though these more recent ones were troublesome.

Troublesome in that they were of a different style. This shadow being that suddenly lunged for him was getting more confusing as the attacks kept coming.

This was a mess. How long had he been fighting this creature? A fury of punches, all blocked, a swarm of kicks, all countered, and yet when the shadow attacked it always hit. Goku was growing exhausted.

He was surprised, among other things, when the shadow grabbed him from behind and threw him down.

Down he fell for what felt like forever.

Down down down until finally he hit something. Goku briefly felt relieved that it was over but it wasn't the ground, it was water. It took no time for Goku to realize that he hadn't stopped falling, he had only slowed. Now would be a great time to fly but suddenly he couldn't move nor feel his ki.

He was trapped.

Trapped sinking into a never ending pool of water that suffocated him. His lungs caught on fire and he begged himself for air but nothing he did would work. Above the ocean water he could finally see the shadow's form. It was...

Goku woke with a start, sweating and breathing hard. He was prepared to fire a ki blast at the shadow but taking a moment to think revealed that it was all a dream. A nightmare, was more like it.

Goku shuddered and brought a hand to his head. _"Absentee father"_ He felt like he was going to be sick. " _Self-centered"_ Sleep was no good. The whispers kept happening. _"Dead beat husband"_ If anything, he could say the nightmare made them worse. " _Complete moron"_ He tugged tightly on his hair. Who was saying these things about him and why was he hearing it constantly? He didn't care that people believed this about him, he didn't care that the warmth of his fans was gone but he cared that he was forced to hear it all constantly over and over again. _"Abuser"_

 _Stop it_. He thought to himself. _None of that is true so just stop saying it._ It wouldn't quit. It was non-stop.

Goku climbed out of bed, leaving Chichi alone, and got dressed. Maybe some flying could stop it. It was all he had left to try. He didn't believe in dreams carrying symbolism but still the identity of that shadow bothered him. Especially the way it smiled so innocently with a blank stare as though it carried no emotion. Yeah, that shadow bothered him.


	5. Chapter 5: Ashes of Eden Part 1

**A/n: I was very unhappy with the previous chapter. So much so that I couldn't stand the thought of continuing. So I'm deleting it and putting this one in its place. Hope you all understand.**

Goku wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close, resting his head atop her shoulder. She asked him what he was doing but he just hummed in response. He needed this. To feel her. To know she would let him do this.

The whispers started to calm down. They weren't constant anymore but they still appeared randomly.

His wife sighed. "Hun, the last time you clung to me like this was when you came back to life after being dead for seven years. What's up with you?"

Goku groaned and clung just a bit tighter. "Chichi... are you happy with me?"

"If I wasn't, would I be making you food right now?"

He lifted his head and frowned, looking to Chichi with a melancholy face that he hardly ever used.

"Chichi... are we a good marriage? Is it weird that I let you yell at me about Gohan?" He lowered his head to her shoulder again. "Do I show Gohan and Goten enough love?"

Chichi huffed. "Goku, honestly, what has gotten into you? Sure I may yell too much but that doesn't mean our marriage isn't any good and Gohan and Goten cling to you more than anybody else. More than how much you're clinging to me right now so, yes, I think you show them enough love."

Goku whined. "Chi, I don't feel good."

"Obviously," Chichi responded, rolling her eyes, "You don't normally think about such things."

"Can I? Is it weird that I'm thinking?"

"Yes it is. Now go sit down and let me feed you."

Goku hoped she didn't feel the tension that just hit him. The heavy weight pressing down. She said 'yes'. The person who knew him better than anybody agreed with the whispers.

Maybe she wasn't happy with him.

"Chichi, I think I'm going to skip lunch. I want to go outside for a walk."


	6. Chapter 6: Heavy

Goku sighed as the cold air hit him. He sort of regretted taking Kinto'un out. He felt cold enough as it was, he didn't need the extra wind if he could help it.

Still, feeling cold was a nice distraction from everything else.

From the feeling he couldn't really describe as anything besides heavy.

It felt heavy jumping onto Nimbus.

It felt heavy standing next to Chichi.

Like a pressure was pushing down on his shoulders and in his stomach, he felt heavy.

He missed the warmth. He always told himself and everyone else that he didn't care for it, that it was just a distraction from his other activities, but now he supposed there was truth to the statement "you don't know what you have until it's gone."

He sighed.

The whispers came back after he left and now he listened to every one. He couldn't help but feel a truth to them. Starting with "abandons his family."

Is that what he did? Is that what happened? Did he abandon them? Goku thought they were fine when he left but he already got an earful from Chichi after he came back.

Ah. Right. Chichi said that, too, didn't she? That she couldn't believe he would just 'abandon' them like that. At the time he thought it was the right thing to do, that he wasn't worth being around with all the trouble he caused but now he just felt like it was all one big mistake.

A selfish decision, huh? That's what the whispers said. Maybe they were right. Maybe he did only do it to get away from them. Did he love them? He was so sure that what he felt was love but after all the whispers started telling him otherwise, he wasn't sure. Was he capable of this feeling called "love"? What he felt for Chichi, Gohan and Goten was different from what he felt for Krillin but he couldn't really explain _how_ it was different. He always just sort of knew that it was.

What if it wasn't?

What if he just saw everyone as friends? That didn't seem like the truth but it didn't feel like a lie, either.

If only chichi could explain love to him better. He could compare what he felt for her to it and see if it really was love.

Then again, the whispers said she didn't love him.


	7. Chapter 7: Ashes of Eden Part 2

Goku wasn't quite sure what drove him here.

The familiar scent of the area to calm him, maybe? No, that wouldn't be right. Chichi smelled familiar yet he ran away from her. _Needs to run away and never look back at that bitch._ He winced. That particular whisper was really harsh.

It couldn't have been the sounds. The sounds of the city always bothered him. It was always too much.

Well, regardless of what it was, something pulled on him and now here he was.

He sighed and started to turn away to leave but his friends wife opened the door at that exact moment.

Standing next to her pre-teen daughter, 18 stared at Goku with those cold, robotic eyes of hers. "What are you doing here?" she questioned him.

Goku rubbed the back of his neck. "Wish I could tell ya." he answered.

Krillin stepped into view and stared with confusion. "Goku? What are you doing here?"

18 called attention to herself with a clearing of her throat. "Invite him in and find out. We're going out."

Krillin looked up to his wife and nodded before letting Goku inside his apartment. He shut the door behind 18 and then turned to his guest. "Did you want something to eat? Maybe some leftover gumbo or water?"

Goku shook his head and sat down at the couch. "I'm not hungry."

Krillin raised an eyebrow at that one. "You, not hungry." it was then that Krillin frowned. Goku sighed. He was caught. "Goku, what's up? You show up here out of the blue, sit down and don't want any food. Tell me what's eating you."

Goku hummed to himself. "Krillin, you're up to date on that other dimension, right? That fanbase or whatever you call it?"

Krillin nodded. "Y-yeah. Did something happen or are you just curious now?"

Goku shrugged. "I think something happened. I can't feel the warmth anymore and worse," he looked down and mumbled quietly out of fear of sounding mad, "I keep hearing these whispers."

Krillin slowly sat down when he heard that. Goku could have sworn he looked nervous. Maybe he did sound crazy. "Whispers, huh? That's new." There was a long pause between the two of them before Krillin stood right back up. "I'm gonna make you some food! You just wait here while I heat it up and, no, I'm not taking no for an answer."

Before Goku could protest, Krillin was already out of the room and in the kitchen. Goku sighed and smiled. That was Krillin for ya. Always looking out for him.

He would trust him with his life.

~!~

Krillin stared at the running water as it filled the bowl. His friend needed something light so ramen seemed like the best choice. Krillin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This was too much too fast. He knew deep down that they couldn't get away with what they did Scot-free but still.. "whispers..." he said to himself quietly. "Nobody has gotten whispers before." Krillin groaned and stopped the water. "He's torn up. Krillin you've really messed up this time. Goku not eating is just... it's just not right."

He finished making the ramen in the microwave and walked back into his living room to see Goku with his head in his hands, leaning over. "Oh man." Krillin sat down next to his friend, looked down at the ramen in his hands, set it on the coffee table in front of them and let out a sigh. "Alright Goku, how about... you tell me what those whispers have been saying and I can tell you if it matches up with anything I've read, alright?" Inwardly Krillin begged for those whispers to not line up but deep down he already knew.

Goku took a deep breath, pushed away the ramen and sat up. "They say things about me. Things that... I guess must be true if so many people believe them."

"What kind of things?"

Goku shook his head. "Things like, that I don't love Chichi, that I abandoned my family. That everything I've ever done was for selfish gain."

The look Goku gave to Krillin at that moment tore the shorter friend apart. That was something he never wanted to see. If he could take it back, maybe...

"Hey, Goku," he stood up and spread his hands as he explained his plan "what if we break the rules a little. Like, go into the community and change some things. Make them see the real you."

Goku shook his head. "No, Krillin, we can't change anything. We don't want them finding out about us."

Krillin mumbled "They won't, though. I know that for a fact."

Goku raised an eyebrow and looked at his friend. "How?"

"I just do, buddy, just trust me."

Goku frowned. "Krillin, how do you know?"

"I – because I've done it already."

There was a deafening silence between them. Goku slowly stood up and stared at Krillin with eyes shaking. "Krillin... what... what did you do?"

"I..." He looked down. The jig was up. "Sorry. I shouldn't have told you but, I guess I did already, huh?" Krillin pulled at his hair. "I was jealous of you so... those whispers you heard started with me. Just me. I went in and told the fandom that stuff to get some of your fans. Yamcha seemed to be fine with some negativity so I didn't think it would hurt but..."

Goku took a couple steps back. "Krillin...You said all that stuff? You believe all that?"

Krillin shook his head. "No, I don't believe all that! It was all a lie so, so don't you go believing it either, okay?"

Goku glared. "And what if I made it all true? Embraced what you said? Is that what you want?"

Krillin's eyes grew wide. "What? Goku no, of course not!"

Goku started to leave, pushing Krillin aside and into the table. The glare he sent to his friend could melt the icecaps. Krillin chased Goku down after recovering and grabbed his hand but before he could say anything, it started.

Krillin wasn't sure how to react to it but he better think fast before it continued.


	8. Chapter 8: Dead to Me

**Author Notes:** Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I was dreading working on a fight scene but QuantumKakarotto helped me through it. Anyways, please accept my apology in the form of two chapters at once!

One simple punch was all it took to get them started. After it happened, Krillin heard his friend try to apologize but it was too late. His instincts kicked in and he punched right back. Glaring at one another, they stood in silence for a few moments. Then it really begun. There wasn't much room in the living room area of the house but that didn't matter to them. They skillfully avoided the furniture as they zipped around and avoided each others attacks.

Goku grabbed hold of Krillin's shoulders and kneed him in the stomach to get him to stop moving.

"Krillin - I won't fight you." Goku stood straight as he watched Krillin fall over and catch his breath. "And I won't be talking to you anymore, either. As of today, our friendship is over."

Krillin slowly stood up and coughed. "Goku - I don't want to do that and if I have to fight you to knock some sense into you, then so be it." With that, Krillin charged again.

But Goku grabbed his friend's hand and stopped him. "Fine. We'll fight. If I win, you stay away from me and my family. If you win, we'll fix this your way."

Krillin hated that plan. He hated that deal more than anything but he knew that look in his friends eyes all too well. "Deal" was the only answer Goku would accept "but none of that Super Saiyan stuff."

After Krillin nodded, Goku turned away. "Let's take this somewhere else."

~!~

They traveled first to Goku's house then out into the wilderness. "This place you're about to see is supposed to be secret for my family and me but you'll get to see it just this once."

Krillin swallowed something in his throat as they flew together. Well, as he flew behind Goku. How bad was this stuff messing with his head? This wasn't the Goku he knew. The Goku he knew would accept his apology and move on with his life.

They finally landed in an open field with a lake on one side and the forest on the other, all covered in flowers. Krillin took note of the shape and size of the clearing and said "This place… it's just like the World Tournament stage."

Goku didn't nod, he didn't shake his head, he didn't say a word. He only walked over to one side of the clearing, turned and glared at Krillin as he got in the same stance he took against Vegeta all those years ago.

Krillin swallowed something in his throat for the second time that day. Goku was serious. This wasn't a friendly spar, this was a fight for honor. This was something Goku needed and Krillin would more than gladly let him have it if not for one thing. The deal the two made. Krillin would not be able to live with himself if he were forced to cut all ties with his friend. So he took his own stance. A stance he learned back at Orin Temple before traveling to Master Roshi.

The two stared at each other, each imagining the drums of the World Tournament stage as the fight was preparing to start. Krillin moved only an inch to better balance himself but Goku took that as a sign to begin and that's exactly what he did.

As he charged forward, Krillin moved to block and somehow managed it in time. After one block was a hit to the side that Krillin had left wide open. Goku launched his next attack swifty, he fell backwards onto his hands before swinging both his feet up and landing a hard double kick straight into Krillin's solar plexus, sending the former best friend high into the air.

Krillin stopped his momentum mid-flight and stared at his friend. He panted a few times to gather his senses before taking a deep breath and charging down with an energy beam at the ready. As he fell to the ground and Goku dodged the attack, he flipped onto his feet and kept the energy blast going, sending it directly at Goku, following his every move.

Realizing he couldn't dodge the energy wave, Goku instead went against it with his own Kamehameha wave, blasting through it. Krillin narrowly dodged the attack and stared as it went through a mountain in the distance. That could've killed him. Goku wasn't trying to kill him, he knew that much, but still... this fight was serious. Goku was serious.

Meanwhile, Goku stood perfectly calm glaring at Krillin with the same eyes he would have given one of his enemies. This wasn't a fight he was enjoying, but it was still necessary...he was tired of all of this...he needed to get serious.

He lowered a bit, bending his knees, his fists at his side as he began to charge up his own energy, a white aura starting to overcome him.

Krillin shook away his nerves and began to do the same. Powering up his ki. Cracks began to form all over the ground around them, their power becoming more and more overwhelming for the Earth itself.

Krillin gritted his teeth, betting everything on his next attack. He lowered himself as he cupped his hands at his side and began to chant the mighty attack. "Kaa….Me….."

Goku gritted his teeth as he continuing powering up, his eyes glaring at the traitor in front of him. He started all of this with those lies he spread. Goku had enough and he just wanted peace. He screamed as his aura turned red. "KAIO-KEN!"

"Haaa…..Mee….." Krillin continued, his attack powering up in the palms of his hands. He had forgotten about the Kaio-ken but he knew that for Goku to use it meant that he wanted to win badly enough. Still, Krillin had a chance and he was going to take it. Every part of his being was going into this final attack. The end of their fight was coming because if this didn't work, Krillin wouldn't have the ki to go on.

"HAAA!" Krillin yelled as he launched the final attack, he saw the blur of his friends movement. This was it. Krillin shut his eyes as he prepared for the inevitable. He loss. Goku was behind him in an instant and he smacked the back of his neck with his hand, sending Krillin over and falling out of bounds.

He was knocked out.

Goku had won the fight.

The saiyan stood at his spot on the stage, glaring down at Krillin with a look of anger and sadness. He stood motionless, paralyzed by the events that just transpired.

How could this have happened? Krillin was his best friend and he went behind his back and had created all these lies.

His glare intensified as he made a fist, before launching himself into the air, leaving.

One final whisper hit his mind as he left "I don't even know why he has friends. I would never be friends with someone as awful as him." Maybe it was all true, and if it wasn't, he might as well play along and make it true. That seemed to be the only way to make the whispers and the feelings go away.

Maybe that's the secret. If what everyone says about you isn't true, you hear it in whispers and then if it is true, the whispers leave you alone.

That's what he'll do. He'll shut the whispers down. No matter what it took.

He'd end the whispers.


	9. Chapter 9: The Hero Rises

**Author Notes:** Now for the most experimental chapter. These are lyrics that I wrote to the song "The Moon Rises" by Ponyphonic. Yes, it's within FF's guidelines as the guidelines state that if you didn't write it, it doesn't count. Well, I wrote this. It's transformative poetry. Anyways, yeah, enjoy that I guess.

Now the hour has come at last,

it feels so long ago.

Since my journey started

and they had made a show

Of all of my adventures,

and all the fun we had.

If only I had known back then

how all would know the words.

So why is it that now,

when it was all said and done,

the journey they had loved so much

that had complete its run

would leave them feeling so empty

that they would fascinate

of evil to hit all the world

and leave me feeling hate?

Am I so wrong to wish that they

would see things like I do?

And am I so wrong to think

that they might love me too?

Why shouldn't they adore me?

Is it not within my right?

I'll not be overshadowed!

Mine is not the lesser light!

I've waited long enough now

for them all to come around

and though the few may plead and beseech,

I'll show what I have found!

It comes to this at last

I will no longer be myself.

If they cannot love the me that I once was.

See, the truth is fading

all that's left are all the lies that have been told!

And all will know the horrors

of what they have created!

A hero who has no care

for the lives that he protects!

So say goodnight at this,

the final note you'll hear from me!

The character you now hate?

The blame is all on thee!


End file.
